


Icicle Feet

by octopus_fool



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: When someone in boots and someone with bare feet go for a winter walk, one of them is bound to get cold feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



“Aren’t you cold like that?” Thorin asked, pulling his scarf around himself more closely as they walked home from tea at the Proudfoots. 

It was one of those winter days where the sky couldn’t remember what the sun looked like and not even clouds were visible in the mass of grey. To make things worse, there was a light but icy breeze blowing, chilling Thorin to the bone. There was no snow, but a thin layer of ice covered the puddles on the path. It didn’t seem to bother Bilbo, who walked over them with his bare feet as though they were summer meadows. Thorin, on the other hand, crashed through them with his heavy boots, sometimes even slipping under the ice with them and having to pull free with another crack.

“No, it’s not that cold,” Bilbo said with a shrug. 

“But you’re barefoot!” Thorin said, already knowing Bilbo’s answer.

“Yes, when am I not? This weather is fine for my feet, it would have to get much colder before I’d be willing to constrict my feet with something warming. Besides, I don’t feel the need to crash into every puddle.”

“It’s not like I don’t avoid them when I can,” Thorin grumbled as the ice on yet another puddle gave in, the icy water starting to seep into his boots. “And it’s not my fault that the ice is too thin.”

“No, of course not. It’s the fault of the ice and perhaps that of the third piece of Opal Proudfoot’s chocolate cake…”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Thorin protested. “You know as well as I do that it was the same on the way there.”

“I know, sorry. I just couldn’t resist.” He leaned up to press a kiss onto Thorin’s nose.

It was hard for Thorin to begrudge him after that, especially when Bilbo smiled at him this way. The fact that they were getting close to Bag End didn’t hurt either. Perhaps Thorin’s feet wouldn’t entirely turn to icicles after all.

 

He was rather glad when Bilbo pushed open the door to the smial. Bilbo washed his feet and was drying them by the time Thorin had peeled off his boots and wet socks. 

“See, my feet aren’t cold at all,” Bilbo said and put one of his surprisingly warm feet onto Thorin’s freezing ones.  
Bilbo startled.

“Yours are icicles! Why didn’t you say anything? Let’s get you warmed up!”

Thorin didn’t even have time to take off his scarf and cloak before he was marched off to the parlour where Bilbo sat him down in an armchair and hurried to rekindle the glowing coals in the oven. 

“Too proud and stubborn to admit you are suffering! And instead, you pester _me_ about whether _I_ am cold!” Bilbo chided as he set a kettle onto the oven.

“Are you going to make me drink tea?” Thorin asked, pulling a face. As much as Bilbo had tried to convert him to tea, Thorin had never warmed to the hobbit-ish drink.

“Don’t worry, this is only for a warm foot bath and a cup of tea for me. I’ll make you your hot chocolate in a moment.”

“Really, you don’t have to…”

“I don’t want you catching a cold. I’m sure a tea would be good for you as well, but I know you’d refuse to drink it anyway, so there’s little use in that.”

Thorin tried not to shiver as he listened to Bilbo complaining about “dwarves too stubborn to take care of themselves” as he hurried into the pantry to fetch a pot, some milk and the cocoa.  
He also brought along a bucket filled with water. While Bilbo poured the milk into the pot and stirred in the cocoa, Thorin poked his toe into the bucket and recoiled.

“It’s cold!” 

“Of course it is,” Bilbo replied, shaking his head. “I don’t want to cook your feet in boiling water, so I’m mixing it with cold water.”

He poured some of the water from the steaming kettle into the bucket. 

“Try this. Is it warm enough now?”

Thorin did as told and nodded. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

“We’ll pour in some more hot water once your feet are warmed up a little.”

Bilbo bustled around some more and returned with a patchwork blanket which he draped around Thorin’s shoulders. Then he climbed onto Thorin’s lap and cuddled close to him. 

“There. Your hot chocolate should be ready in a minute or two as well. Are you starting to feel a little warmer?” 

“Mmh, much warmer, thank you.” 

Bilbo leaned in to kiss Thorin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were suffering,” he whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Thorin replied. “You were right, I should have said something.”

“Mhm, you should have,” Bilbo agreed, “I really don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“Dwarves don’t get colds,” Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo huffed. “I’m sure they don’t get cold feet either.”

Thorin was left with no other choice than to kiss Bilbo to keep him quiet. Bilbo didn’t seem to mind, far from it in fact.


End file.
